Gefjun
thumb|300px|Detalles de la fuente de Gefion (1908) de Anders BundgaardEn la mitología nórdica, Gefjon (alternativamente escrito como Gefion o Gefjun) es una diosa asociada con arar, la isla danesa de Selandia, el rey sueco legendario Gylfi, el rey danés legendario Skjöldr, presciencia y virginidad. Gefjon está atestiguada en la Edda poética, compilada en el siglo XIII de fuentes tradicionales anteriores; la Edda prosaica y el Heimskringla, escritos en el siglo XIII por Snorri Sturluson; en las obras de los escaldos; y aparece como una glosa para varias diosas grecorromanas en algunas traducciones en nórdico antiguo de obras latinas. Tanto la Edda prosaica como el Heimskringla informan que Gefjon aró lo que ahora es el lago Mälaren, Suecia, y con esta tierra formó la isla de Selandia, Dinamarca. Además, la Edda prosaica describe que no solo Gefjon era virgen, sino que todos los que mueren virgenes se convierten en sus asistentes. El Heimskringla registra que Gefjon se casó con el rey danés legendario Skjöldr y que ambos habitaron en Lejre, Dinamarca. Los académicos han propuesto teorías sobre la etimología del nombre de la diosa, conexiones con la fertilidad y las prácticas de arado, las implicaciones de las referencias hacia ella como virgen, cinco menciones potenciales de la diosa en el poema en inglés antiguo Beowulf y conexiones potenciales entre Gefjon y la madre de Grendel y/o la diosa Freyja y Frigg. Etimología La etimología del teónimo Gefjon (y su variante Gefjun) ha sido asunto de debate. Actualmente, el elemento Gef-'' se considera generalmente relacionado al ''Gef-'' en el nombre ''Gefn, uno de los numerosos nombres para la diosa Freyja, y posiblemente signifique "aquella que da (prosperidad o felicidad)".Sturtevant (1952:166). La conexión entre los dos nombres resultó en la interpretación etimológica de Gefjun como "la dadora".Orchard (1997:52). Los nombres Gefjun y Gefn están relacionados con el grupo de Matronas Alagabiae u Ollogabiae.Davidson (1998:79). Albert Murey Sturtevant señala que "el único nombre personal femenino distinto que contiene el sufijo ''-un'' es Njor-un, registrado solo en el þulur ..., y entre el kvenna heiti ókend. Sea lo que sea que represente la sílaba raíz Njǫr-'' (quizás ''*ner-'' como en ''*Ner-þuz>Njǫrðr), la adición de los sufijos n-'' y ''un parece proporcionar un paralelo exacto a Gef-n : Gefj-un (cf. Njǫr-n : Njǫr-un)."Sturtevant (1952:167). Una palabra finlandesa para "traje de novia, ajuar" puede derivar del nombre de Gefjon.Lindow (2001:136). Testimonios Edda poética thumb|Lokasenna (1895) por Lorenz Frølich. En la Edda poética, Gefjon aparece solo en tres estrofas del poema Lokasenna, donde se produce una discusión entre Gefjun y Loki en una cena, y el dios Odín defiende a Gefjon. Tras la discusión entre Loki y la diosa Iðunn, Gefjon cuestiona por qué Loki quiere traer negatividad al salón con los dioses reunidos: |Lokasenna}} Las dos últimas líneas de la estrofa superior difieren ampliamente según la traducción. Adam Bellows comenta que el texto manuscrito para estas dos líneas es "desconcertante" y como resultado ha sido "enmendado libremente". En la estrofa siguiente, Loki responde a Gefjon, comentando que un joven le dio una vez un collar y que Gefjon durmió con él: Odín intercede; afirmando que Loki debe estar bastante loco para provocar la ira de Gefjon, ya que conoce los destinos de la humanidad así como del propio Odín: Edda prosaica thumb|Gefjun ara Selandia con sus bueyes (1882) por Karl Ehrenberg El libro de la Edda prosaica Gylfaginning comienza con una narración en prosa afirmando que el rey Gylfi fue gobernante "de lo que ahora es llamado Suecia" y que "le dio a una viajera, como premio por haberle complacido, una tierra arable en su reino: lo que cuatro bueyes pudiesen arar en un día y una noche". Esta mujer era "de la estirpe de los Aesir" y se llamaba Gefjun. Gefjun tomó cuatro bueyes de Jötunheimr en el norte. Estos eran sus hijos con un jötunn no nombrado. El arado de Gefjun "hundió tan duro y fuerte que hendieron la tierra, y los bueyes separaron esa tierra por el mar hacia el oeste, y se instalaron en un estrecho". Gefjun situó la tierra y le otorgó el nombre de Selandia. De donde se tomó la tierra, queda un lago. Según Snorri, el lago ahora se conoce como lago Mälar, situado en Suecia, y las entradas de este lago se parecen a los promontorios de Selandia;Faulkes (1995:7). sin embarbo, dado que esto es más cierto del lago Vänern, el mito pudo ser originalmente sobre Vänern, no Mälaren.Heimir Pálsson, "Tertium vero datur: A study of the text of DG 11 4to", Thesis, University of Uppsala, 2010, p. 44 . Como mención, el relato en prosa presenta una estrofa de una obra atribuida al escaldo del siglo IX Bragi Boddanson: En el capítulo 35 del Gylfaginning, la figura entronizada de Alto presenta una lista de diosa. Alto presenta a Gefjun la cuarta ydice que es una virgen y que todos los que mueren vírgenes la atienden. En relación, Alto señala que, como Gefjun, la diosa Fulla también es una virgen.Faulkes (1995:29). Al comienzo del libro de la Edda prosaica Skáldskaparmál, Gefjun se enumera entre las nueve diosas que atienden el banquete para Ægir en la isla de Hlesey (actual Læsø, Dinamarca).Faulkes (1995:59). En el capítulo 32, Gefjun se enumera entre las seis diosas que atienden la fiesta celebrada por Ægir.Faulkes (1995:95). En el capítulo 75, Gefjun se incluye entre una lista de 17 nombres de ásynjur.Faulkes (1995:157). Además, Gefjun aparece en el kenning para la völva Gróa ("ale-Gefjun") empleado en la composición del escaldo Þjóðólfr of Hvinir, Haustlöng, como cita en el capítulo 17 del Skáldskaparmál.Faulkes (1995:81). Heimskringla thumb|Gefion y el rey Gylphi (1906) por Lorenz Frølich En el capítulo 5 de la saga de los Ynglingos (recogida en el Heimskringla), un relato en prosa evemerizado narra que Odín envió a Gefjun desde Odense, Fionia, "hacia el norte por el estrecho en busca de tierra". Allí Gefjun se encontró con el rey Gylfi "y le dio un trozo de tierra". Gefjun fue a la tierra de Jötunheimr y engendró cuatro hijos con un jötunn. Geftun transformó estos hijos en bueyes, los enyugó y se dirigió hacia la tierra al oeste del mar, opuesto a ODense. La saga añade que esta tierra ahora se llama Selandia y que Gefjun se casó con Skjöldr (descrito aquí como "un hijo de Odín"). Ambos habitaron luego en Lejre. Desde ahí Gefjun tomó la tierra que formó Selandia, dejando atrás un lago llamado Lögrinn, y la saga señala que las bahías en el lago Lögrinn corresponden con los promontorios de Selandia. A esto le sigue la misma estrofa usada en el Gylfaginning compuesta por el escaldo Bragi Boddason. Völsa þáttr Se jura por ella en el Völsa þáttr, donde la hija de un esclavo (thrall) venera reluctantemente un pene cortado de un caballo: Glosas Gefjon aparece en algunas traducciones al nórdico antiguo de obras latinas como una glosa de los nobmres de diosas de la mitología grecorromana. En varias obras, incluyendo Breta sögur (Basada en Historia Regum Britanniae de Godofredo de Monmouth), la diosa Diana se equipara a Gefjon.Ross (1978:155). En Stjórn, Gefjon se equipara con la diosa Afrodita.Simek (2007:102). En otras obras, Gefjon se equipara con las diosas Atenea y Vesta.Davidson (1999:58). Teorías Arado, costumbres populares, paralelismos y fertilidad thumb|300px|Gefjon ara la tierra en Suecia, por Lorenz Frølich Un tema recurrente en las leyendas e historias populares consiste en un hombre o, más frecuentemente, una mujer, que es desafiado a obtener tanta tierra como pueda ser viajada en una cantidad limitada de tiempo. Este motivo fue atestiguado por Livio en torno al I d.C., el historiador griego del siglo V a.C. Herodoto y en leyendas populares del norte de Europa En seis leyendas de Jutland, Dinamarca, y una de Alemania, se usa un arado de manera similar al relato de Livio, aunque las condiciones suelen cambiar a caminar o cabalgar.Davidson (1990:52—53). Hilda Ellis Davidson señala una leyenda de Islandia que muestra a una colona "cuyo esposo ha muerto en el viaje, estableciendo su reclamo a una porción de tierra llevando a una novilla a su alrededor". Davidson señala que en Landnámabók, este es un método reconocido para una mujer para reclamar una tierra, y la obra detalla que "ella no debía poseer más de lo que pueda rodear de esta manera entre el amanecer y anochecer en un día de primavera". Davidson comenta que "esto suena como un ritual para tomar una tierra más que un requerimiento legal, como la costumbre de los hombres de encender fuegos cuando toman nuevas tierras, y es posible que la costumbre de las mujeres se conectara con la diosa de la fertilidad".Davidson (1999:53). Además, Davidson señala que Sealandia es la región más fértil de Dinamarca. Davidson además conecta costumbres populares registradas en el siglo XIX implicando a arados en el norte y este de Europa con prácticas del periodo pagano que implican a Gefjon. Davidson señala que en Europa del este se registra una costumbre en Rusia donde las mujeres con el pelo suelto y vestidas de blanco se reunirían y arrastrarían el arado tres veces en torno su pueblo durante brotes graves de enfermedades. En Europa occidental, los rituales anuales de arado de Inglaterra y Dinamarca en preparación para el sembrado primaveral son, en Inglaterra oriental, celebrados en el Lunes de Arado (Plough Monday) tras el descanso de Navidad. Grupos de jóvenes arrastraban el arado mientras tomaban distintos nombres. Davidson señala que "Gefjon con sus gigantes transformados en bueyes parecen una patrona adecuada de ceremonias de este tipo".Davidson (1999:56). Davidson encuentra elementos similares y paralelismos en tradiciones no germánicas, como la leyenda popular respecto a la Dama del Lago de Gales registrada en el siglo XIX. EN la leyenda, la Dama trae "un rebaño de ganado maravilloso" del agua tras consentir casarse con un granjero local. Años después, él rompe inconscientemente las condiciones que ella había dispuesto. Como resultado, la Dama vuelve a su morada bajo el lago y llama a su ganado para acompañarla, llamándolos por su nombre. En una versión de la leyenda, la Dama llama a cuatro bueyes grises que estaban arando un campo a seis millas de distancia. Respondiendo a su llamada, el buey arrastró el arado y produjo un tado en la tierra que, se dice, llegó a ser claramente visible. En 1881 se registró que una mujer afirmó recordar que la gente se reunió una vez en el lago el primer domingo de agosto, esperando ver si el agua herviría como indicación de que la Dama y su buey harían aparición. Davidson señala que "aquí de nuevo se conecta una mujer sobrenatural tanto con el agua como con la tierra arada".Davidson (1999:56-57). Davidson señala que en las zonas germánicas de Europa, también existen tradiciones de mujeres sobrenaturales que viajan por el campo con un arado, incluyendo Holde y Holle (de las regiones occidentales y centrales de Alemania) y Berchte y Perchte en las tradiciones de Alemania superior, Suiza y Austria. Davidson explica que "se decía frecuentemente que viajaban con un arado por el campo, evocando de alguna manera el viaje de la diosa de la fertilidad para bendecir la tierra en tiempos precristianos, y en estas ocasiones podía estar acompañada de un grupo de niños pequeños; se sugería que estos eran niños que morían sin bautizar, o descendencia humana reemplazada por niños cambiados, pero otra posibilidad es que fueran las almas de los no nacidos". Davidson señala que las leyendas locales muestran al arado rompiéndose, la mujer sobrenatural recibiendo asistencia de un ayudante y la mujer sobrenatural dándole astillas, que luego se convertirían en oro.Davidson (1999:57). Respecto al arado y Gefjon, Davidson concluye que "la idea detrás de la toma del arado por el campo parece ser que traía buena suerte y prosperidad, regalos de una diosa benevolente. Gefjon y su arado parecen encajar en un gran marco del culto de una diosa asociada con la fertilidad tanto de la tierra como del agua". Posible alteración del manuscrito del Gylfaginning Se han propuesto preguntas sobre la descripción aparentemente contradictoria de Gefjon como virgen en el Gylfaginning, a pesar de atestiguarse que tuvo relaciones sexuales (Lokasenna, Heimskringla) y casarse (Heimskringla). John Lindow dice que la historia de Gefjon/Gylfi en el Gylfaginning está ausente en una rama de manuscritos de la obra y que "el hecho de que Gylfi sea reintroducido directamente tras esto en otros manuscritos sugiere que no era parte del texto original de Snorri, sino que pudo haber sido añadido luego por un escriba posterior". Lindow dice que si Snorri no lo escribió, existe la posibilidad de que quien lo hiciera fuera consciente de la asociación de Gefjon con la diosa Diana "o tomara la visión de los dioses paganos como demonios y por lo tanto trató de puta a Gefjon". Sin embargo, Lindow señala que la mención a Gefjon hecha por Loki en el Lokasenna sugiere que la idea de Gefjon participando en actividades sexuales pudo haber estado extendida. Beowulf thumb|Primera página del manuscrito de Beowulf. Las menciones de Gefjon aparecen el Beowulf en cinco pasajes (línea 49, línea 362, línea 515, línea 1394 y línea 1690). El académico Frank Battaglia se refiera a estos pasajes como "los pasajes de Gefion" y pregunta "¿Se opone Beowulf a la Diosa Terrestre de la antigua religión germánica? La posibilidad de tal interpretación sigue el descubrimiento de que el nombre Gefion, que los daneses antiguos consideraban su deidad ctónica femenina, puede aparecer en el poema cinco veces".Battaglia (1991:415). Battaglia teoriza que: Battaglia dice que si se interpreta que los pasajes representan a Gefjon, gēafon mencionada en la línea 49 se refiere directamente a la tristeza de Gefjon por la muerte de Skjöldr (que se describió en el Heimskringla que se casó con Gefjon), y que aquí "podemos concluir con cierta confianza que en un poema sobre el funeral de Scyld para una audiencia anglodanesa, la palabra gēafon podía no haberse usado sin invocar a Gefion".Battaglia (1991:418). Battaglia señala traducciones para la línea 362 (Geofenes begang) como "reino de Gefion", la línea 515 (Geofon ȳðum wēol) como "Gefión surgió de las olas", línea 1394 (nē on Gyfenes grund, gā þær hē wille) como "ni (incluso) en el terreno de Gefion, va a donde quiere" y la línea 1690 (Gifen gēotende gīgante cyn;) como "Gefion efusivamente, la raza de gigantes".Battaglia (19991:426, 428, 432, and 437). El académico Richard North teoriza que el inglés antiguo geofon, el nórdico antiguo Gefjun y el nombre de Freyja Gefn pudieron descender de un origen común; gabia, una diosa germánica conectada con el mar cuyo nombre significa "dando".North (1998:226). Frigg y Freyja Algunos académicos han propuesto una conexión entre Gefjun y las diosas Frigg y Freyja debido a las similitudes percibidas. Britt-Mari Näsström teoriza que Gefjun es simplemente otro aspecto de Freyja y que la "blanca juventud" con la que Loki acusa a Freyja de dormir en el Gylfaginning pudo ser el dios Heimdallr.Näsström (1999:71). Hilda Ellis Davidson señala que "parece haber una amplia indicación de que Gefjon representa un aspecto de una diosa anteriormente poderosa del norte, representando el personaje en los mitos escandinavos a Frigg, la esposa de Odín, o Freyja, la hermana del dios de la fertilidad Freyr. Freyja, deseada igualmente por dioses, gigantes y enanos, actuaba como repartidora de botines e inspiradora de amor sexual entre hombres y mujeres como la griega Afrodita".Davidson (1999:58). Además, Davidson dice que "como Axel Olrik (1901) señaló hace mucho, conocemos muy poco sobre Gefion, y es posible que ella pueda identificarse con Frigg o Freyja" y no solo la Edda prosaica la asocia con el reino de los muertos, "en el Lokasenna, Loki afirma que Gefion recibió una joya de un amante, una tradición que encajaría muy bien con lo que sabemos de Freyja".Davidson (1998:65). Respecto a los paralelismos extraídos entre Freyja y Gefjon propuestos de la discusión en el Lokasenna, Rudolf Simek dice que el Lokasenna es una "composición tardía y el reproche es demasiado estereotipado para tener mucho peso". Simek dice que, aunque si Gefjon no debe identificarse con Freyja, aún debe considerarse "una de las diosas de la fertilidad y proteccción por el significado de su nombre ('la dadora')". Influencia moderna thumb|La fuente de Gefion (1908) de Anders Bundgaard Gefjon aparece prominentemente como la madre alegórica de Noruega, Suecia y Dinamarca en el poema románico sueco de 40 páginas Gefion, un poema en Cuatro Cantos de Eleonora Charlotta d'Albedyhll (1770-1835).Benson (1914:87). En Copenahgue, Dinamarca, en la isla de Selandia, como en el mito, se encuentra una fuente que muestra a Gefjun llevando a sus hijos bueyes para tirar de su arado (La fuente de Gefion, 1908) de Anders Bundgaard.Mouritsen. Spooner (2004:74). La familia Gefion, una familia de asteroides,Barnes-Svarney (2003:96). y el asteroide 1272 Gefion (descubierto en 1931 por Karl Wilhelm ReinmuthSchmadel (2003:105).) derivan su nombre de la diosa. La montaña más alta en Dronning Louise Land, Groenlandia NE, fue nombrada en honor a Gefjon por la expedición danesa de 1912-13 a Dronning Louise Land liderada por J.P. Koch. Referencias Bibliografía *Barnes-Svarney, Patricia (2003). Asteroid: Earth Destroyer or New Frontier?. Basic Books. *Battaglia, Frank (1991). "The Germanic Earth Goddess in Beowulf?" as collected in Mankind Quarterly 31. *Bellows, Henry Adams (Trans.) (1923). The Poetic Edda. New York: The American-Scandinavian Foundation. *Benson, Adolph Burnett (1914). The Old Norse Element in Swedish Romanticism. Columbia University Press. *Byock, Jesse (Trans.) (2006). The Prose Edda. Penguin Classics. *Davidson, Hilda Ellis (1998). Roles of the Northern Goddess. Routledge. *Davidson, Hilda Ellis (1999). "Gefjon, Goddess of the Northern Seas" as collected in Lysaght, Patricia. Ó Catháin, Séamas. Ó hÓgáin, Dáithí (1999). Islanders and Water-Dwellers: Proceedings of the Celtic-Nordic-Baltic Folklore Symposium held at University College Dublin 16–19 June 1996. DBA Publications Ltd. * *Faulkes, Anthony (Trans.) (1995). Edda. Everyman. *Hollander, Lee Milton. (Trans.) (2007). Heimskringla: History of the Kings of Norway. University of Texas Press. *Lindow, John (2001). Norse Mythology: A Guide to the Gods, Heroes, Rituals, and Beliefs. Oxford University Press. *Mouritsen, Lone. Spooner, Andrew (2004). The Rough Guide to Copenhagen. Rough Guides. *Näsström, Britt-Mari (1999). "Freyja - a Goddess with Many Names" as collected in Billington, Sandra, and Green, Miranda eds. (1999). The Concept of the Goddess. Routledge. *North, Richard (1998). Heathen Gods in Old English Literature. Cambridge University Press. *Ross, Margaret Clunies (1978). "The Myth of Gefjon and Gylfi and its function in Snorra Edda and Heimskringla" as collected in Arkiv för nordisk filologi 93. *Schmadel, Lutz D. (2003). Dictionary of Minor Planet Names, fifth edition, illustrated. Springer. *Simek, Rudolf (2007) translated by Angela Hall. Dictionary of Northern Mythology. D.S. Brewe. *Sturtevant, Albert Morey (1952). "Regarding the Old Norse name Gefjon" as published in Scandinavian Studies; volume 24 (number 4, November). ISSN 0036-5637 *Thorpe, Benjamin (Trans.) (1907). The Elder Edda of Saemund Sigfusson. Norrœna Society. Categoría:Diosas nórdicas Categoría:Diosas vírgenes